Our East Asia Song Contest
Our East Asia Song Contest (abbr: OEASC) is a contest were made only in Southeast Asia that could made of 11 Countries with Association of the South East Asian Nation (ASEAN) countries except Timor-Leste that could participate then in the future to make a expansion for East Asian Nation and Oceania like Australia that could planning to expand but they can planning to joining other nation like India and Russia. This is a short contest because it is a few nation from First Edition until to planning for Expansion it being getting longer like Confirmation and Voting that could make a longer contest but it is good for 2 Weeks. However the shorter contest is about those like in 3 days. At the 7th Edition of OEASC in Cambodia there have the board were created by Jan (@xescfr3akx) then later the Country information and National Selection was created by Dimitris (@dimitrisloveivi) then I will start to see all the country information especially all of the free countries and including Best and Worst Places in any countries by in starting 8th Edition of OEASC the National Selection will be start to use for processing to revealing the entry. More Info at History of Our East Asia Song Contest For want to see a Facts see at Our East Asia Song Contest Facts Rules General 1) Songs must be released After 2000. 2) Remixed songs are allowed. 3) Singers must be 16 Years old and 50% Nationality. 4) Bands are allowed. 5) Songs must be on YouTube has maximum of 250 000 000 views. 6) Timeslot will be maximum of 20sec 7) (J)E(A)SC Songs are not allowed 8) Overused songs are allowed 9) You can confirm or withdraw during awaiting a few remaining countries need to vote. Voting 1) Vote by giving the 10 nations to 1-8,10,12 Points. 2) Countries are not voting will be are result then giving the Disqualification. 3) Cheating can be Disqualification (Cheating are by using another account or Fake account). Strikelist See at Our East Asia Song Contest Strike List Countries See at List our Eligible countries in Our East Asia Song Contest to Find Free Countries The following countries has made of 11 Countries from Southeast Asia but (#) indicates for what edition were made of debut. * * (#06) * (#01) * * (#01) * (#02) * (#01) * (#01) * (#01) * * (#01) Expanded Countries * (#03) * * (#10) * (#03) * (#10) * Hong Kong is a Special Administrative State that could participate. (#10) * (#03) * (#03) * Macau Is a Special Administrative Region that could participate (#10) * (#10) * (#09) * (#10) * (#03) * (#10) * * (#15) * Russia can participate but the Singer has only came from Siberia (#03) * (#10) * (#03) * * Taiwan is a non UN Member that could participate (#10) Notes Broadcasters See at List of Broadcasting for Our East Asia Song Contest Editions Our East Asia Song Contest The Songs Of Decades Slogans Debuting Countries Returning Countries Withdrawing Countries Delegation Winner Spin Offs * Our West Asia Song Contest Category:Our East Asia Song Contest Category:Contests